


Thank you for being you steven.

by julie_barnett



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Peridot - Freeform, and Greg - Freeform, mentions of Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie_barnett/pseuds/julie_barnett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven wakes up on his fifteenth birthday to find a letter on his night stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank you for being you steven.

Steven stired in his bed, feeling the sun drift through his window. He looked at his clock, it read 12:30. 'Strange' he thought, ' it's already after noon, why didn't pearl wake him up for breakfast?'. Steven rolled over and slunked out of bed with a yawn, then went down stairs to that bathroom. 

Once he was done with his morning routine of brushing his teeth, taking a shower, and brushing the bush on his head he calls hair, he went back up stairs to his bed. He flopped down on his bed 'gracefully' then proceeded to retrieve his phone that was on his night stand. As soon as he unlocked it he's saw the date. 

" OH MY GOSH ITS MY BIRTHDAY!!!" Steven jumped from his bed, stubbing his toe on his stand in the process. Steven whimpered while clutching his foot, as he winced he noticed that a piece of paper fell of his night stand. It was an envelope with his name on it. He carefully opened it, making sure he didn't rip it. 

"Dear Steven, happy birthday! I know you must be a little confused by us not being there to wake you up and celebrate, but I thought that you might like this more instead. Now Steven, I know that you've grown so much in these last couple of years, and I know you're strong, stronger than anyone I know, so I wanted to tell you something important.  
A few days ago me and Amethyst were talking about smokey quartz, and how you guys made her. She told me everything this time. Not just the play by play, she told me of her frustration, Jasper's sharp words, and your particularly amazing speech you gave her. And I want to say I'm proud of you, but also a bit disappointed too. Do you want to know why? Well it's because it sounds like you think your the worst, and your far from it. So right now I'm gonna tell you what I've wanted to tell you since they day you were born.  
Thank you Steven, for every amazing thing that you do. You may feel like you could never be Rose, and you may feel like we secretly resent you for not being our beloved leader, but in all actuality you couldn't be further from the truth! You steven, yes you, have done so much more for us than your mother ever could.  
Now it's undeniably true that your mother so much for us that even 5,000 years after the war we still feel like we could never repay her. She liberated Pearl, she expected, no... she encouraged Ruby and Sapphire to stay as me forever, she found and cared for Amethyst, telling her she was perfect no matter what anyone else said. She loved everything about the earth, and everything that inhabited it. Rose had so much love to give that she even gave it to people that may not have even deserved it.  
But you Steven, you've given us so much more! You have inspired us all way beyond anywhere your mother has. You not only have your mother's caring heart, but you also have pieces of your family's too! You have Greg's kind disposition and musical genius. You have Pearl's scense of worry , but instead of worrying about just you and your loved ones like anyone else, you worry about everyones well being, even complete strangers. You have Amethysts since of humor and fun loving heart, you can lighten even the darkest of moods with just a smile and simple joke. You have my strength, you not only support both Pearl and Amethyst in there lowest moments, raising them up from the pits of despair. But you have also supported me as well during my lowest, which I've never wanted you to see.  
You Steven, have even lent your kindness to complete strangers, enemies, and even to monsters. You show them a kindness that they have never felt before, and slowly but surely you have not only fixed this small and some what broken family, but you have even added on to it too. You've helped Lapis achieve her wish of returning home, and even when she was destroyed by the fact that homeworld became such a evil place during the time that she was missing, you still helped her feel like she was soaring even when she was chained. You helped Peridot see the beauty of earth, helped her see that there are somethings worth fighting for even when no one else can see it. You even tried to help Jasper, extending a olive branch of peace at every chance you had. And even though she rejected it at every turn, you never gave up.  
Steven, you have so much more than Rose ever had, you have a burning determination to do good. 15 years ago when she left, we were lost. We were all lost, Pearl, Amethyst, Greg, myself included. We the remaining Crystal Gems fought to protect earth as Rose's dying wish, but now we have a different reason. We fight for you! You helped us find a reason to fight, to live, to move on, and to believe. Although it was hard, and painful, we survived because of you. We may have had some rough patches, but we never would have made it with out you steven! We may have a mountain of bad times consisting of hurt and heart ache, but when we look at all the good times we had with you, all the pain and hurt isn't even a mole hill in comparison.  
Steven, I know we may not have handled somethings the best way. We've lied to you, given you half truths, and we still haven't told you everything yet, but plese forgive us, because we're learning too. We thought we were protecting you, sheltering you from the harshness and crule things that live in this world. But we were wrong, it turns out you already knew about them, and even though you knew you stayed strong for us, you were already helping to rise us out of our pits and we didn't even know it.  
During your entire life Steven, I have never seen you do anything solely for yourself. I have seen you do countless good deeds ever since you could walk. And now even when I don't see you, I know that you're down in beach city helping the lives of everyone you come across! Even when you were thrown into situations you didn't even know the circumstances of, you always did what you thought was best. No matter what anyone said, even us.  
We love you so much Steven that a simple letter won't be able to explain it, no not even a library would do it justice. And even if from time to time we miss Rose, we would NEVER even dream of trading you back for our leader. She may have left, but she left us with the greatest thing in the whole universe, you. The most important thing in our lives. 

~ Love Garnet, the Crystal Gems, and all of beach city.

P.S- once your done reading this warp over to the barn." 

By the time Steven had finished the letter he was sobbing so much that it started to stain his now most valuable possession. Once Steven gained his composer back he safely tucked the letter away in a box he kept under a floor board in his room. Then as he was making his way to the warp pad he wiped away one final tear.

Once at the barn he was greeted with the best thing he has ever seen in his life. Every person that lived in beach city was there with the gems yelling "Happy Birthday Steven!!" Steven was struck speechless, he really didn't know what to say. As he looked at the faces of the crowd he saw everyone he ever met there, Kiki, Jenny, Buck, Pedee, Mr. Fryman, Coffi, Nanafufu, Sadie and Lars (who Sadie most undoubtedly made come along) he even saw mayor Dewye in the back talking to sour cream to make sure all of his equipment was set up for the music. And right up front he saw the gems, his dad, and Connie standing next to a cake almost as tall as Garnet. Smiling like they were the happiest people in the world. Steven ran over to them and practically jumped on Garnet. 

"Happy birthday Steven, did we do good?" Garnet asked him in her melodious voice. "Of course you did!" He says with tears of joy in his eyes. "So did we top last year or what!" Amethyst yells as she gives steven a high five. "I don't know, Steven turning into an infant was pretty spectacular" Connie said, while nudging Steven with her elbow. "You think that was crazy? The year before that he went through almost an entire life cycle of a human in less than 2 hours" Garnet chimed in, with a small smile on her face. " Yes well, although that was impressive let's agree to never do that again!" Pearl said with a almost worried grin on her face. "So Stuball, what do you think?" Greg asked while ruffling his sons hair. "I think I couldn't have been born to a better family." Steven answered quietly, with a huge grin on his face and stars in his eyes. 

And with that Steven, the gems, and the whole town party late into the night, eating cookie cat flavored cake, listening to Sour Creams most epic play list yet, and having the best time anyone has had in a while. 

~ The End~


End file.
